


Eddie's last goodbye

by vanyvers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, but it is also cute and funny I promise, did I mention it is sad, fr I cried writing it, it is sad okay I'm not going to deny it, same old your mom jokes but now it is also your dad jokes, they are in love, they love each other x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyvers/pseuds/vanyvers
Summary: That one Richie and Eddie last conversation while the losers kill that fucking clown, yes that one we never got to see.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Eddie's last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made me post this. Enjoy!!!

"Richie..." the just impaled man had said when they were both left alone. "I really need to tell you something..."

"Yeah, you fucked my mom, you said that already." Richie smiled weakly still pressuring the wound with his leather jacket. Oh shit, he loved that fucking jacket. He would for sure make the other man buy him a new one after all of this, when the clown was finally dead and they were all safe and home. Eddie in the other hand had other plans.

"No asshole, this time it's serious..."

"Too bad I'm not good at serious topics. I'd prefer it if you'd said you fucked my dad too, honestly."

"Can you shut the fuck up for a second?" the shorter of them twisted on his back. Richie grabbed his arm out of habit. 

"Man, are you okay?" Richie said carefully and low as if speaking higher than a whisper would make Eddie's pain worse.

"DO I LOOK LIKE?!" Eddie snapped more guided for the pain than for annoyance. "Just let me do what i need to do, alright?!"

"Alright, sorry, buddy. Go ahead." Richie kept his hand on Eddie's arm, the other one on the other man's chest, pressing that really dirty jacket all he could. Blood still dripping and staining everything. All of Eddie's clothes were soaked wet in blood and so were Richie's. There wasn't much light nor brightness on that stinky cave but Richie could still notice the color of Eddie's cheeks fading away as his flesh vessel drained slowly. 

"Listen, okay, this is really important, douchebag. If I don't get out of here-"

"Yeah not even on your greatest dreams, man. We're gonna take you out. There's no way I'm leaving here without you," Richie interrupted again.

"Rich, I'm not stupid. Have you seen this mess? I know my shit and this..." he chuckled sadly. "this is looking bad as fuck."

"Shut up, dont say that. You're gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be alright." 

"Whatever, Rich if I don't survive this, I wanted to tell you that I..." he took a deep breathe. Richie's eyes widening with anticipation. Was this what he thought it was? There was no way. Eddie straightened his back as much as he was able to just to look up at him, searching his eyes. Eddie had always looked tiny before but, in that moment? Richie doesnt think he has ever seen something so small and vulnerable in his whole life. Richie's grip was noticeable shaking on Eddie's chest, and the other man decided to take advantage of it. Eddie laid his hand over Richie's. Now he was looking in the other's eyes too. 

"Richie, I love you." and none of them could believe Eddie had said it. Now it was Eddie's moment to shake. Richie had frozen on the spot, still staring deep into the other man's eyes, though. Eddie was obviously waiting for a reaction that wouldnt arrive so he kept talking. "I love you, Richie. I've loved you since we were 13 and I know it's been 27 years from that, which is crazy as hell, but like... the moment that I saw you again at the jade... fuck. It sounds so pathetic, but when I saw you again I... it was like nothing had changed. I mean, I remembered you when Mike called but like I... I can't believe I forgot about you. About the way you make me feel and all your stupid jokes. When I.. when I saw you again at the jade I just couldnt shake all of the memories of you that I had. All of them had been repressed up there for so long, now they were just jumping from here to there... it's been awful, really. How clear they were, they felt like they had just happened, all of them at once." he paused. 

Richie was still paralyzed. What the hell was he supposed to do now. He knew he loved Eddie but he never never had even imagined the possibility of Eddie actually reciprocating these feelings. Of course 12 years old Richie Tozier would've dreamt about it but... after years and years. No, it was something impossible. He was so not ready. He couldnt do anything but listen. Listen because he loved to listen to his voice. Even when Eddie's voice had been so high pitched that almost only dogs could hear him. He had always loved it. He had always loved him.

"Richie in the last few days I've fallen in love with you like three millions times every five seconds." he chuckled. "I can't believe I survived being friends with you for so long when I felt like dying anytime you hugged me or called me cute or... for God's sake it was a torture! I wanted to tell you about all of this when we were kids but I... I was so fucking scared, man. So fucking scared." it was then when Richie realized. Eddie's cheeks were shinier than usual. He was crying. And it was then too when he realized that gross knot at the end of his throat. But Eddie kept going, speeding up actually. "Richie. I am in love with you and it looks like I'm gonna have to love you for the short rest of my life, buddy. And like, since I actually never thought I would tell you any of this... it would be great if you said something." His hand was still on Richie's but it wasnt warm enough. Richie realized it wasn't warm. It was cold. It was painfully cold but Richie decided to push that thought away and instead moved his other hand to grab Eddie's as he squeezed it.

"I mean," Richie paused for a second, using a serious and concerned tone that was making Eddie anxious.   
"that sounds pretty damn gay, bro."

There was it. The joke that would break the weird and painful silence. The tension that had been building up between them since they were kids. The joke that said it all was gonna be alright. Eddie chuckled.

"Dude, I saw how you've been looking at Ben, don't even try it." 

"Then I'm glad you havent seen how I've been looking at you." He made a funny face. 

"No, man, no. Belive me, my 13 years old ass saw it. He saw it all. Didn't wanna embarrass you that much but now that you say it..." 

"Said the kid that wouldnt let me be alone on the motherfucking hammock."

"Oh leave me alone." He giggled kind of ashamed. 

"You craved my physical contact, baby. Admit it. I'm irresistible."

"I mean, I were more subtle at least. You were talking about dicks all the time, dickhead." He choked a laugh.

"I also talked about fucking your mom but here we are." The silence fell then between the both of them. Richie knew what he had to say. He had the words on the tip of his tongue, they were just... hard to say. Anyway he opened his mouth to tell him. He knew it wouldn't be as good as the coming out and declaration of feelings that Eddie had just executed but at least he would try. "Eds, I want you to know that I..."

"I know." Eddie said cutting him off. "You dont need to say it. I... I've always known." 

"No, no, I wanna say it." Richie insisted and Eddie nodded.

He was looking at Eddie and his heart... His heart was crazy. He wanted to burst into tears right there. He wanted to tell him everything about his feelings too. He wanted... he wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him so bad. But what he wanted to do the most was taking him out of there. He wanted to take him to the hospital and then when he was recovered and feeling better he wanted to take him out... like on a date or something. He wanted to buy him flowers, but they wouldnt be roses because Eddie hated roses. They would probably be liles. He wanted to move on. He wanted life to carry on. He wanted Eddie to know too. He wanted Eddie to know how loved he was. He wanted to hold his cold hand until it was warm again. He wanted to love him well, love him as he deserved to be loved. So he opened his mouth again.

"Are you gonna wait 'til I'm dead or what?"

"Eds, can you shut the fuck up for a second." he said pretending to be annoyed and Eddie gave him a smile, a beautiful, bright and weak smile. "Eddie Kaspbrak. Doctor K. My little wheezy boy..."

"You know what, I dont wanna hear it anymore." he started giggling just for it to become a rough ugly cough with blood in it. Richie then tightened his grip around Eddie's hand. "It's alright. I'm alright. Please go on." he reassured him. All he wanted was to hear him say it.

"Eds I dont think I've ever loved anyone before you and I dont think I've ever loved anyone after you. Forgetting you has been the hardest and bitchiest thing that It has ever done to me and if that mutherfucker thinks it's gonna go away with it It's really fucking wrong." tears started rolling down his cheeks against his own will, feeling Eddie's smile just focused on him. "I'm gonna beat It to death, I promise you and we're gonna take you out, I promise you for my life. And when we're out there I'm gonna go to the club and steal that hammock so you can lay there on the hospital. It'll provide you the vibes you need to recover, I'm sure." Eddie chuckled. "A-and then I'll be with you. I'll be with you until you recover 100% and then I'm gonna take care of you til the day I die, forever. Oh and by the way I honestly dont know what you're gonna tell Myra about this, I dont think she's okay with a complete stranger living in her house with her husband."

"Richie, focus." Eddie called him out.

"Yeah, right." He shook his head a little. "Eddie Kaspbrak, you are the love of my life and that really sucks because you love yelling at me and my ear is not what it was anymore so you're probably gonna kill me... but! I'll take the risk delighted... if you let me." A little smile bloomed on both their faces as Eddie nodded and Richie leaned on to kiss him. 

Richie felt his chest was going to explode, too many emotions in too short time. Eddie in the other hand couldn't feel anything at all anymore. The only thing that was able to recognize was the man in front of him. His wound didnt hurt anymore, now it were just Richie's soft and warm lips what mattered. Their hands intertwined and Richie's glasses pressing softly against Eddie's forehead. It was short. Short but deep. Eddie tasted like mint, blood and pain. He tasted like Eddie. When Richie pulled apart as he heard the losers yelling at the clown, he wasnt really paying them attention anymore. All his senses were in Eddie again. A little smiley Eddie with his eyes still closed and a little smile drawn in his face. 

"Richie Tozier," he said. "why havent we done this before." Richie let out a sob he didnt even know he had been trying to hold.

"Please dont leave me. Please please please dont just dont. Stay with me please. Just stay. Please,"

"You are truly the love of my life, Rich." And just like that, Eddie was gone.

"Please please please please, no please, I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you." he couldnt stop repeating. But it was too late. Eddie was gone and Richie was now alone. Crying in the darkness of the cave, he was still holding Eddie's hands, Eddie's painfully cold hands. He kissed him again, hugged him and after saying he'd be back in a minute, he got up and left to help the rest of the losers kill that motherfucking clown.


End file.
